1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for migrating jobs from a source server from which data is migrated to a target server to which the data is migrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a storage environment, production volumes at a primary storage site may be copied to volumes in a secondary storage site to provide redundant copies of the data. The target data at the secondary site, to which the source data at the primary storage site is copied, may be copied to a third copy at the secondary site using point-in-time (“PiT”) copy techniques, such as the International Business Machine Corporation's (“IBM®”) FlashCopy® product. (FlashCopy and IBM are registered trademarks of IBM in the United States and other countries).
To create a flash copy of the data, while data is being mirrored to a remote site, a FREEZE command may be issued to freeze the migration of data from the source to the target so that the PiT FlashCopy may be taken on the migrated data, which is then consistent as of a point-in-time, and then a GO command issued to restart the mirroring after the FlashCopy completes, almost instantaneously. A Zero-Suspend FlashCopy operation takes a PiT FlashCopy at the remote site without freezing the mirror copying of the data. These PiT copies are generally used for backup purposes.